Cartoon Legends
by Halo20601 AKA MasterCheifMan
Summary: (GF, SU, AT, RS and SvTFoE) A being by the name of the Traveler gathers heroes throughout the multiverse to stop an evil that threatens all of reality. This crossover fiction combines elements from the shows above (and other shows) with a Legends of Tomorrow style. Idea for a world to visit, leave a suggestion. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 0: Preview

"They call me the Traveler, a being of pure energy who watches over the multiverse, viewing the lives that go on, but to never interfere unless absolutely necessary. This is one of those moments. A great evil has unleashed its powers on the multiverse and if it's not stopped, every known reality will be destroyed, that's why I need all of your help, as a team."

Stanford Pines looks around at everyone. "You call this a team?"

"More or less." The Traveler responds.

"Okay then." Ford says turning to the new team. "Let's do a head count."

* * *

Tom (Star vs The Forces of Evil):

"A demon with some serious anger issues."

* * *

Marceline (Adventure Time):

"A vampire with a decent taste in music."

* * *

Lapis Lazuli and Peridot (Steven Universe):

"Two sentient space rocks."

* * *

Skips (Regular Show):

"An immortal yeti that works at a park."

* * *

Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls):

"And I am the author of three of the most dangerous journals known to man."

* * *

"This sounds like a more toxic combination than Malachite." Peridot jokes to which Lapis growls at her. "What, it was joke?"

"I know this may be very strange, but I chose you six because in your own respective universes, all of you are legends." The Traveler responds. "And the multiverse needs your help."

Marceline steps forward. "Well I didn't have anything planned this week. This should be fun!"

The remaining five discuss among themselves and come to an agreement. "Alright we'll help." Skips states. "So when do we start?"

"Now." The Traveler answers creating a ship behind him. "Let's begin."


	2. Chapter 1

(Several Hours Earlier)

* * *

Stanford and Stanley Pines dock the Stan o' War II near a beach, exit the boat, Stan stretches his arms, and legs inhaling and exhaling the fresh air, Ford carefully gets off the boat while holding a jar containing a scurrying arachnid creature hissing at the two brothers, crawling around its glass prison trying to escape. "He's a feisty little fella isn't he?" Stan says looking closely at the creature to which it hisses and tries to spit a green slime at him. "It is very aggressive, yes" Ford replies. "It may be trapped but I would suggest not provoking it until we know what else it does."

"Do whatever helps you sleep at night Poindexter." Stan answers sarcastically. The two brothers laugh together. Ford pulls out a small map of the area. "There's an abandoned hotel not far from here, a good place to study this one, some good dinners nearby, what do you say Sta…" Ford turns to see his brother frozen in place. "Stanley." Ford places the jar on the ground and heads over to his brother. "Stanley what's wrong?" Ford asks not getting a response from his brother, Ford looks around and sees that everything around him, frozen in place, people, seagulls, cars, as well as the waves from the ocean. "What's going?" Ford worriedly asks himself. "No need to be alarmed." An unknown voice states, "I just stopped the flow of time in this universe."

"Who said that?" Ford shouts reaching into his overcoat. "There is no need to draw your weapon Stanford Pines, I just need to borrow you for a couple of minutes you'll be back here before you even know what hit you."

"What are you talking ab…" Before Ford could finish his question, he blacks out from a blinding white light.

* * *

"SKIPS!" Mortdecai and Rigby scream as they are running from something in fear. Skips walks out of his house as he sees the two of them run to the yeti. "Skips, we need your help." Rigby says with panic in his tone. "What did you two do this time?" Skips asks annoyed. Before they could answer, they hear a roar in the distance as a house sized demonic monster with black flames surrounding its body begins approaching them. "Inside the house now," Skips orders as the three of them enter the house, Skips head over to his bead and pulls a box full of books from underneath, Skips brings the box over to Mortdecai and Rigby. "Alright you two, help me search." Skips orders; "We're looking for a white book with a black pentagram." The three of them start searching for the book as they hear the monster getting closer. "I found it!" Mortdecai shouts quickly as he runs over handing the book over to Skips. Skips flips through each of the books pages. "Found it. I need some holy water and chalk, now!"

"Where are they?" Mortdecai asks. "I keep them in the back, now come on." The three of them rush to the back of the room, as the creature gets closer; they successfully find the chalk and holy water. Skips starts drawing a circle on the ground with the chalk and dribbles it with the holy water, just as Skips finishes, the monster rips the roof off Skip's house, Mortdecai and Rigby scream as Skips slams his palm in the center of the circle causing it to glow white and shoot an energy blast at the monster. Skips stands up and exhales. "Okay, you guys can stop screaming n…" Skips turns around to see Mortdecai and Rigby frozen in place. "Oh what now," Skips asks annoyed. "Sorry, but I need to speak with for a second." An unknown voice says to Skips before a blinding white light knocks him out.

* * *

Peridot uses her magnetic powers to lift a large slab of iron into the air. "Ready Lapis," Peridot asks as her, Lapis closes her eyes using her hydrokinesis to summon water a large amount of water shaping it into a chisel. "Hold it steady Peridot!" Lapis says as she thrusts her arms forward causing the large water tool to pierce through the iron and cut out a square, a triangle and a circle from it, Lapis then uses her water chisel to cut small holes into the three cutouts, before she Lapis splashes the water onto the ground. "Okay I think they're ready!" Lapis shouts, Peridot uses her powers to merge the three shapes together into a flower like sculpture, she molds the reaming iron into a pole and places the metal flower on top then sticks the creation into the ground. "Tada, once again, another successful meep-morp has been made by Lapis Lazuli and Peridot."

"What should we call it?" Lapis asks. "How about, Hydro… Iron… Flower," Peridot suggests. "Anyway the point is; it represents what we can accomplish together."

"Yes indeed." Peridot and Lapis turn upon hearing the unknown voice. "And it will of great assistance." Lapis and Peridot fall unconscious by a blinding white light.

* * *

Tom is in his room with a personal trainer. "Okay Thomas, focus your emotions into the palm of your hand, grasp it like a ball and then throw it at the targets." Tom takes a deep breath and sticks his arm out, slowly inhaling and exhaling, focusing his emotions into the palm of his hand and is able to create a fireball, Tom pitches the ball of fire at the target but it disperses before it could hit it. Tom grunts. "I can just burn the target to dust like a flamethrower! Why do I have to practice throwing fireballs for?"

"Restraint, if you attack with blazing fury, chances are high that you'll unintentionally hurt someone." The trainer responds. "Showing some restraint with your attacks, will ensure that you can hit your enemy, and not your friends, as well as not tire you out as quickly. How about this, try it again but imagine the target as someone kissing Star." Tom looks at the target again and imagines what his trainer told him, he summons a ball of fire into his hand and with an even stronger pitch than before; the fireball hits the target setting it ablaze. Tom raises hands in excitement. "I did it! I showed that target whose boss!" Tom turns to his trainer only to see him frozen in place. "What the…"

"Sorry, but I need your undivided attention." A mysterious voice says to Tom before a blinding white light knocks him out.

* * *

Finn, Jake, and Marceline are searching through a cemetery all of them ready for a fight. "Alright, the incubi should be nearby," Marceline states. "What's an incubus again?" Finn asks with his grass sword ready. "An incubus is a creature from the Nightosphere." Marceline answers. "It has the power to raise undead warriors to fight for it and it usually hangs around cemeteries."

"How will we know when we're near it?" Jakes asks. "It will summon up some skeleton warriors and have they try to murder us." Marceline answers, then a skeletal arm shoots out of the ground and an undead warrior crawls out. "Just like that," The three of them charge at the skeleton and Marceline destroys it with the swing of her axe-guitar. More skeletons begin to rise from the ground and the three of them charge, Finn slices them up with his sword, Jake uses his shapeshifting to punch them and Marceline changes into her bat-monster form and smashes them, after destroying a dozen skeletons the three of them finally find the incubi. "Alright we found it." Finn says staring at the creature. "Now how do we get rid of it?"

"Incubi hate loud sounds." Marceline states pulling out her guitar, "I got this." Marceline begins playing her guitar, quickly picking the strings with her fingers creating a sound so loud that Finn and Jake have to cover their ears and causes the incubi to implode, sending back to the Nightosphere. "Well that takes care of that," Marceline states. "Mathematical!" Finn shouts as he and Jake cheer, Marceline chuckles to herself but then notices Finn and Jake frozen in place. "Finn, Jake."

"Don't worry I'll bring you back in a second." A voice says to Marceline before a blinding white light knocks her out.

* * *

Stanford wakes up in a blue room surrounded by five others who are waking up. "Where are we?" Stanford asks looking around the room. "You're not the only one thinking that." Marceline says rubbing her forehead, Ford walks over to her offering her a hand up, which she take. "Your hands are freezing, are you all right?" Ford asks. "Oh, don't worry about that's normal with vampires."

"You're a vampire!" Ford exclaims. "Yeah," Marceline answers. "What you never seen a vampire before?"

"No, I've seen vampires before, but the ones I've met didn't look like punk rockers." Ford answers. "Tell that to Hollywood." Peridot answers as she and Lapis get off the ground rubbing their foreheads; Stanford walks over to Peridot examining her. "Is that a Peridot gemstone in your head?"

"Yes, I'm a Peridot." Peridot answers. "And this here is Lapis." She says pointing behind her. "Sup." Lapis responds. "This is weird, even for me." Skips says walking over to Ford, before Ford could ask the yeti a question Tom screams in anger. "What the heck is going on?"

"Calm down hot-head." Lapis says sarcastically. "Were all in the same boat as you, so put away the fire, and lets find out where we are." Before any of them could ask any questions, a bright ball of blue energy flies into the middle of them, "I know all of you have questions." The ball of energy states, "I'm here to explain what is going on. They call me the traveler."

* * *

(Note: This Chapter takes place before Chapter 0 and Chapter 2 will take place after.)


	3. Chapter 2

(Note: This chapter was getting long so I decided to split it in two. I will upload the other half later.)

* * *

"Wait, aren't all of our friends going to notice that we just disappeared without any explanation?" Peridot asks the Traveler. "Don't worry about that." The Traveler answers. "I've stopped the flow of time in each of your own universes, it'll be like you've never left at all, now follow me to the ship." The Traveler leads the six of them to the ship behind him, opening main door inviting them inside. The six enter the ship and their eyes widen with awe. "This is astonishing; I've never seen anything like this before." Ford states marveling the interior. "Come this way please." The Traveler says leading them all into a large room white room with a large circular table in the center with several chairs surrounding it and a large window that envelopes the entire room. "This is the control room; here you'll be able to jump from universe to universe. The ship is self-piloting all you have to do is just enter the coordinates and off you go." A bright light glows near Fords hands as a small screen pad appears. "Stanford Pines, I'm giving you the map of the multiverse, the red dots is the universes were the evil has spread, if we save enough of them, and then we'll eventually bring the evil to us and can face it."

"Why not attack it were it originates?" Ford asks. "It's far too powerful in its place of origin." The Traveler answers. "We have to weaken it first."

"Alright, since we know what to do, let get going." Marceline says in a laidback tone. "I won't be able to accompany you on this." The Traveler states, "I have to monitor the other universes to make sure the evil doesn't spread to them. If you have any questions, the ship has a built in A.I. to answer them. Good luck to all of you." The Traveler glows a bright white then disappears.

"So were should we start?" Tom asks, Ford looks at the pad and taps one of the red dots and it changes to a new screen revealing the universes name, and arrival time. "According to the map, the closest universe from here is, SU93897."

"Let's go for it." Peridot says with enthusiasm, Ford enters the coordinates and the ship begins to take off, knocking everyone off balance, but they quickly regain it. Lapis looks out window and sees stars passing them. "Well were moving, so how long until we get there?" Lapis asks as Ford looks at the pad "According to the map, we should arrive in about 20 minutes, until then let's explore the ship." Ford suggests, as the six of them leave the control room to explore the ship.

* * *

Marceline, Tom, Lapis and Peridot explore the east wing of the ship together, passing by the med-bay and sleeping quarters. "Well this is pretty exciting." Marceline says. "Ooo is filled with weird stuff, but nothing like this, this should be fun so what's your guys' story?"

"We're Gems." Peridot answers. "A hyper advanced race of non-organic life forms who have existed for over a thousand years that are sworn servants of the Diamond Authority that wish to expand their empire by…"

"No I meant you guys, not your species." Marceline interrupts. "Well, I can control water, she can control metal, and we both joined a resistance on earth and live together in a barn." Lapis sums up. "Huh, well that's neat." Marceline replies, she then looks over at Tom. "What about you tall, dark and broody."

"Well, I'm the prince of the Underworld, I can manipulate fire and a bit of bad boy if I do say so myself." Tom says winking at her, to which she ignores. "So, what's your story Marceline?" Lapis asks. "I'm a vampire, I can turn into a giant bat-monster, I know some necromancy, and I can kill it with a guitar."

"You can kill with your guitar?" Peridot bluntly asks. "I guess that makes sense, it is shaped like an axe after all." Lapis chuckles to herself. "You're such a dork."

* * *

Skips and Stanford explore the west wing of the ship both trading stories. "Fascinating, you've lead quite an interesting life Skips." Ford compliments. "When you live as long as I have, you're bound to find a lot of strange things in the world."

"The strangeness in my world originates in a small town in Oregon; you seem to find a lot of it anywhere in your own." Ford responds. "I'm going to have make a note to travel to your world when we're done saving the multiverse."

"So what got you into studying the paranormal?" Skips asks. "Well I've always been interested in anomalies that can't be explained, I believe that there is an answer for everything, you just have to look closely." Suddenly they lose their balance, but quickly regain it; Ford hears a beeping coming from the map looking at it he sees they have arrived at their destination. "We're here."

"Let's get the others." Skips says as the head to the east wing.

* * *

Ford and Skips meet up with the others in the control room. "We've arrived at our destination." Ford states. "Let's head out side and see what we can find out." The six of them head to the ships exit to start searching the planet; upon leaving their ship, Peridot exclaims, "Holy Smokes!" as they discover that there in the middle of a large body of water, Lapis and Marceline fly into the air to search for land. "Wait, I thought the sun destroys vampire." Lapis says to Marceline, to which she responds. "Sunscreen; never leave home without it."

"See Anything!" Peridot shouts to the two of them. "Those only water for miles ahead." Marceline answers as she and Lapis float down. "There has to be land somewhere around here." Skips says, as they head back into the ship, Marceline and Peridot turn to see Lapis still outside. "Lapis, you okay." Marceline asks as Lapis turns to face them. "Something feels off, like something big is coming our way."

"It's probably your connection to the ocean." Peridot suggests. "I mean we are surrounded by it." The three of them head back inside the ship and head to the control room. "I have the ship programmed to search for land." Ford states. "I would suggest buckling up this time." The six of them each find a chair to sit in as they slowly take off, as they are about to fly off, a giant hand made of water grabs them. "Is that a giant hand?" Tom shouts, as a giant six legged, green skin creature with four eyes emerges from the ocean and angrily looks at the ship, Lapis looks in fear as she recognizes it. "Malachite" The monster lets out an earth-shattering roar. "Everyone Hold On!" Skips shouts as Malachite throws the ship through the air.


	4. Chapter 3

(Note: Sorry this took a while, this chapter needed more editing than I thought.)

* * *

Skips gains conscious a little while after the ship crashes and looks around checking on the others, "Is everyone alright?" Skips asks as everyone else wakes up rubbing their foreheads. "Peachy," Marceline sarcastically answers as she unbuckles herself out of the chair. "What the heck was that?" Tom asks; Lapis gets out of her chair and answers, "That was Malachite."

"What's a Malachite?" Marceline asks in concern, seeing Lapis appearing uncomfortable, Lapis takes a deep breath. "Malachite is technically me," she answers. "Would you mind explaining what you mean?" Ford asks; Peridot walks over to Lapis. "If you're not comfortable talking about this, I can tell them for you." Peridot asks in concern to which Lapis replies placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "That's sweet of you, but I got this." Lapis explains to everyone that Malachite was the fusion between her and quartz soldier named Jasper, the fusion was unstable and threatened Lapis' friend Steven, so while fused she trapped Malachite in bottom of the ocean for several months and remained there until they were diffused with the help of the Crystal Gems. "I'm sorry, that must've been rough." Ford says trying to console her. "I don't expect you to understand." Lapis responds. "But thanks."

"Let's head outside and examine the damage." Skips suggests as they all make their way to the exit, Marceline applies a fresh amount of sunscreen on her skin and leaves the ship first. "Hey guys! We're on dry land!" Marceline shouts, causing everyone exit the ship, Peridot and Lapis step out of the ship and recognize a large statue in front of them, "Rose Quartz's Temple!" Peridot exclaims. "The Gems must be here, we can find out what happened." Peridot and Lapis rush ahead of everyone else to the temple. "Where are you guys going?" Marceline shouts at the two of them. "We know some friends here that can help!" Lapis responds. The two gems enter the temple and start looking around. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl… Steven…" Peridot shouts throughout the house getting no response. "Are you guys here?" Marceline flies in behind them. "Who are you guys looking for?" She asks. "Friends of ours; the Crystal Gems," Peridot answers, "They might know what's going on."

"Peridot," Peridot turns to the familiar voice as she, Lapis and Marceline see Steven. "Steven?" Peridot asks walking over to her friend, Steven rushes over and hugs Peridot with tears in his eyes. "I thought you were gone." Steven looks past Peridot and sees Lapis behind her, "Lapis!" his eyes widen and he runs over to hug her. "Your back, which must mean Malachite, is unfused." Steven says with joy. To which Lapis replies. "Actually, no, we're not the Lapis Lazuli and Peridot you know, well we kind of are, but… It's hard to explain."

"Explain what?" Steven asks confused, Peridot and Lapis try to explain to Steven that they are from a parallel universe, they and four others have been given and mission to save the multiverse from destruction, one of the threatened universes is the one they are currently in. "Oh… I think I understand." Steven says with some disappointment in his tone. "Do you know where the others are, we could use their help." Peridot asks. "Th… they're gone." Steven sadly says trying not to cry, Peridot and Lapis look at each other then back at Steven. "What do you mean they're gone?" Peridot asks with concern. "Malachite… shattered them." Steven answers with tears rolling down his cheeks. "It happened about a month ago, we were hanging out at the house when we heard what sounded like an explosion in the distance. We ran outside and saw a hole in the sky, we thought it was homeworld at first, but it was something else. It shot red bolt of lightning into the ocean, causing to glow red, then a few moments later… Malachite rose and attacked everything in sight. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl formed Alexandrite to fight her, while you," he says looking at Peridot. "Or the other you, tried to get me to safety, but I refused to leave them behind, so I ran out to help, but by the time I got there, it was over. Malachite had won." Steven breaks down into tears, a shocked Peridot and Lapis try to comfort their friend the best they could. "We're so sorry Steven."

* * *

Stanford and Skips examine the ship and discover the engines severely damaged, while they are working Tom spots Peridot, Lapis and Marceline emerge from the temple. "Hey guys, did you find the help we need?" Tom asks. Lapis and Peridot look at Tom with faces of disappointment and grief. "No." Lapis answers as they walk past the demon. "They received some bad news about friends of theirs." Marceline informs him. "They're not taking it well."

"How's the ship doing?" Peridot asks Ford. Ford turns to Peridot and answers. "The engines need some work done; I can fix them, but I can't get this hatch open." Peridot flicks her wrist, using her magnetic powers to open it. "Oh, thank you." Ford thanks Peridot, who ignores it. "When will the ship be up? I've had it with this place."

"From what Skips and I could gather from exterior damage, and from the looks of the engines, I'd say about two hours." Ford looks over at Peridot, seeing her distressed. "Is everything okay?" Peridot looks at Stanford and replies. "No, and I don't want to talk about it." Ford nods, respecting her privacy. "Guys we got a problem!" Skips shouts to everyone on top of the ship with a telescope. "What is it?" Peridot asks curiously. Skips walks over to Peridot and hands her the telescope, she looks through it and sees Malachite charging to the island. "It's Malachite!" Peridot shouts to everyone, as the monstrous fusion gets closer. "And she doesn't look happy."

"I still have to work on the ship, hold her off." Ford orders. Malachite rises from the ocean with a might roar sending a tidal wave to, Lapis quickly summons her wings and takes to the sky, she pushes her arms forward, using all of her willpower to force the wave back, using all of her focus, she successfully stops it, breathing a sigh of relief. Malachite charges at Lapis, caught off guard by the sudden attack, she manages to dodge in time; Marceline flies to the monster and slashes her eye with her axe causing the fusion to back up in pain. Infuriated, Malachite lets out a roar and swings her arm, knocking Marceline and Lapis aside; she then notices the ship and turns her attention to it. Malachite summons her helmet and is about to smash the ship, but before she could make contact, Skips grabs the helmet, and with his strength he lifts the monstrous fusion and throws her away from the ship, landing in the ocean with a large splash. Malachite emerges from the water, angrier than before; she prepares to charge at the island once more, Tom summons a fireball and throws at the monsters other eye, temporarily blinding her, Peridot uses her magnetic powers on Malachite's helmet to try to hold her in place. "Any time would be good now Ford!" Tom shouts. Stanford adds a few more adjustments, before closing the engine hatch. "It's not a 100%, but it will get us out of here!"

"Everyone get back to the ship now!" Skips orders as everyone, except Peridot, heads to the ship but Lapis stops and looks to the temple "Steven." She says to herself as she starts making her way to the temple. "I'll go get him, help Peridot!" Marceline reassures, flying past Lapis. Lapis flies to Peridot and uses her hydrokenisis to help her keep Malachite down. Malachite lets out an momentous roar as Peridot struggles to hold her in place, the fusion then begins to cry in pain, as blood-red, vein like lines begin glowing on Malachite's body, eventually turning her gemstones and eyes the same color. Screaming in anguish Malachite forces her way toward the island able to push Lapis and Peridot back, the two gems apply more force to the fusion, but are unable to slow her advancements, and she lets out horrific roar and breaks from their control, sending Lapis and Peridot flying onto the side of the temple. "Lapis, Peridot!" Marceline and Steven shout noticing their defeated friends. "She's too strong; get Steven and the others out of here." Peridot orders Marceline. "No!" Steven tearfully responds. "I'm not losing you guys again." The four of them turn their heads to Malachite who uses her water manipulation to summon a giant water fist, prepared to crush everyone on the island, but before she could, she grabs her head screaming in pain, far louder than before. As cracks begin forming around her gem, glows a brighter red and her physical form starts to glitch as she screams what appears to be gibberish. "Everyone, get on the ship now!" Ford orders. Marceline carries Steven on her back as she grabs a weakened Peridot and Lapis then flies to the ship. "We're here. Go!"

"We can't make a dimensional jump yet, but I can get us away from here." Ford states entering the coordinates on to his data pad. "Everyone buckle up!" The crew straps themselves in, with Marceline still holding onto Steven. The ship rises from the island and thrusts itself away from Malachite; the fusion lets out a final scream before, her gems shatter and create an explosion of red energy, that destroys the island and barley misses the ship.

* * *

"Okay. What the jank was that!" Peridot shouts stunned by what just happened. "I know almost everything about Gems and their physical form, but I've never seen them explode, or speak gibberish like that…"

"That wasn't gibberish." Skips interrupts Peridot. "That was an old forgotten language, used to try and communicate a warning to others, I once found a cult that used that same language, and I thought it was native to my universe."

"That or she learned it from someone." Ford troublingly stated. "What did Malachite say Skips." Skips turns to everyone. "I couldn't make out everything she said, but this is what I was able to translate. 'Beware the Red Demon of Light.'"

"What does that mean?" Tom asks. "I don't know." Skips answers, "But it sounds like we're getting closer to whoever might be spreading chaos to the other universes." Ford begins leaves the command center. "I'm going down the engines to prepare the dimensional jump."

"But what about Steven, we can't just leave him here." Lapis says trying to figure what to do with her friend. "Let me stay here." Steven suggests. "With what happened to Malachite… it's safe to go back into the water, I want to see if I can find any other survivors." Lapis and Peridot look at each other, and then kneel down to their human friend. "Are you sure?" Lapis asks to which Steven nods, Lapis and Peridot give him one last goodbye hug before they drop him off on another island. Steven waves goodbye to everyone wishing everyone good luck. "Alright the engines are ready for a dimensional jump; I have the coordinates set for another universe." Ford states. "Everybody buckle up." Ford enters the coordinates as the ship jumps to the next universe.


	5. Chapter 4

(This is the first half of the next chapter; I will upload the other half as soon as possible. I want to apologize for the long hiatus; I was busy with school at the time. I will try to upload more frequently, but for now, here is the next chapter.)

* * *

Two days have passed since the events that happened in universe SU93897, the ship has been traveling through dimensional tunnels to their next destination, coordinated by Stanford, using the map to the multiverse given to him by the Traveler, but one thing continues the bother the six of them, what was powerful enough to do what had happened to Malachite.

Marceline walks down the hall of the ships east wing to the dining room where she sees Peridot, Lapis and Tom sitting at the table, with the small green gem studying a holopad. "Hey guys." Marceline says causing Lapis to look up. "Oh, hey Marceline," Lapis answers seeing the vampire enter the room; Peridot turns her head and finally notices her. "Hey," Peridot responds before returning to her work. Marceline looks over Peridots shoulder observing her work. "What're you doing?" Marceline asks. Peridot turns to the vampire and explains. "The six-fingered human, Stanford, and I found out that the ship has a small, yet at the same time vast library containing records of events that have happened throughout the multiverse, so I uploaded as many as I could into this holopad and searching to see if there has been anything similar to what happened to…" Peridot pauses and looks at Lapis unsure whether or not to say Malachite's name, Lapis looks up to the green gem. "It's okay to say her name." Lapis reassures. "It's not going to bother me."

"Okay then." Peridot sighs in relief. "As I was saying, I was trying to find out what happened to Malachite, but according to what I found, this is the first time something like this has happened anywhere in the multiverse."

"I take it, that's not a good sign then?" Marceline asks, with Peridot responding. "No, it means we don't know what were up against." Marceline pats the small gem on her head. "Well, try not to worry about it too much." Marceline reassures. "We'll figure out what's going on." Peridot gives the vampire a small smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have some breakfast." Marceline says opening up the fridge and taking out a small box of strawberries, she opens the box taking out one of the berries and sucks the red from it leaving it colorless, which both fascinated and disturbed Peridot.

* * *

In the ships main control room, Stanford is monitoring the ships status and observing the map, trying to decide their next location, while Skips reads a book about the different universes they may encounter. "Everything appears to be going smooth;" Ford states. "Engines are still working since I last checked them, hull is intact, all exterior repairs are holding, the only thing left is to decide is our next stop in vast multiverse." Stanford turns to Skips and asks the yeti. "How's your research going?"

"Going well," Skips answers. "I've studied eighteen universes so far and still haven't found anything of use, even from the older texts, I've found six different universes that have similar language to the one we heard Malachite shout, but I still can't find anything on the warning we received, 'Beware the Red Demon of Light.'" Before Ford could respond, a large boom erupts beneath their feet. "What the…" Skips shouts in surprise. Ford runs to the control panel bringing up the ships status, finding that their recently repaired engine has malfunctioned. "Oh no," Ford activates the ships communication channel. "Attention everyone, one of the ships engines are down, we have to make an emergency landing, hold on to something!" Ford quickly searches through the multiverse map searching for a landing area, discovering one nearby. Ford runs to the ships controls and trying to keep the ship steady, carefully getting past the multiverse tunnel and entering the new universe with a crash.

* * *

Back in the dining room, Peridot gets up from the ground, shaking her head. "Well, at least it wasn't as bad as last time." Peridot says climbing to her feet, "everyone alright?" Peridot asks checking on everyone. Marceline and Lapis slowly stand up from their chairs feeling woozy, despite holding on to the table, and Tom gets up off the floor rubbing his head. "I think we're good." The demon says looking at everyone. "You guys good right?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Marceline answers, stretching her arms. The vampire presses a coms device by the wall, contacting Ford and Skips. "Ford, what the heck happened?" Marceline asks, with Ford responding, "One of the engines malfunctioned, I must've pushed the ship too hard, would you mind sending Peridot down to the engine room with me to observe the damage."

"Tell him I'm on my way." Peridot replies quickly leaving the room. "She's on her way." Marceline replies to Ford. "Thank you, now while me and Peridot are working on the ship, we should get a good idea of where landed." Ford states. "I have Skips by the exit, I would like you and the others to accompany him, might find a nearby town for parts."

"Well better than sitting around doing nothing, I guess." Tom says. Marceline takes out a fresh bottle of sunscreen and applies it to her light grey skin as she and the others head to the exit.

* * *

Skips opens the ship exit letting a bright sunlight causing the four of them to cover their eyes. After their vision adjust to the bright light, their eyes widen in amazement as they see a lush green field in front of them. "Woah," Lapis states surprised by the beauty of the surrounding land, the four of them exit the ship and explore the area with Marceline having the weirdest sense of déjà vu. "Is everything alright?" Tom asks Marceline, the vampire turns around and responds. "This place feels very familiar, like I've been here." Marceline thinks to herself and flies upwards to get a better view of their surroundings, when she sees a kingdom off in the distance. "Oh My Gob, We're in Ooo!" Marceline shouts to others. "We're where?" Lapis asks from below. "Ooo, my homeland," Marceline shouts, "or a version of it at least."

"So you know area around here?" Skips asks the vampire. "Yeah, the Candy Kingdom is just over the hill!" Marceline replies. Lapis, Tom and Skips look at each other confused. "Did you say Candy Kingdom?" Tom asks the vampire, who responds with "Yep."

"Well it's not the most asinine thing I've ever heard." Skips says jokingly. "The Candy Kingdom has some of the most advanced technology in the land; maybe we could find something to repair the ship."

"Could be worth a look," Skips says to the others, before taking out a portable coms device. "Ford you their?" Skips asks into the small device. "I hear you Skips, what's going on out there," Ford replies. "Everything is fine so far," Skips answers, "we think we found a place to help fix up the ship, how are the repairs going."

"They're going well, for the most part, the engines are in worse shape than I thought, and smoke keeps coming out of one of the stabilizers no matter how much we repair…" Ford is cut off by a small boom, "And another one blew." Ford continues with Peridot now coughing in the background. "I inhaled some smoke," Peridot cries, "I can't get the taste out of my mouth!"

"Any assistance would be great Skips." Ford states before ending the call. "Alright, looks like we're heading to the candy kingdom."


	6. Chapter 5

(Note: This chapter has to be one of the longest ones I have written so far. It has gotten long to the point where I had to split it again. I will get the third (and maybe final part) uploaded as soon as possible.)

* * *

The four explorers hike to the nearby kingdom. "So, how advanced is the Candy Kingdom technology anyway?" Lapis asks. "Candy Kingdom technology is the most advanced technology in all of Ooo." Marceline answers. "They have advances in science, weapons, defense, medicine and other areas of science."

"Basically if we brought Peridot with us, it would be like going to an amusement park for her." Lapis jokingly states. "Pretty much." The vampire responds. "We should be close now." The four of them make it over a small hill just a few miles outside their destination; they come upon kingdom surrounded with armed guards wearing yellow uniforms. Towers draped with yellow banners and soldiers marching non-candy people out of the kingdom. "This can't be right," the vampire said to herself, looking at an unrecognizable candy kingdom. "This can't be the Candy Kingdom, it looks like it but it's somehow different."

"Keep in mind that this is an alternate universe, anything can happen." Skips states, "but we won't know what's going on until we get down there."

"Easier said than done," Lapis says flying above them, "from what I can tell, they're armed to the teeth and don't seem that fond of non-candy humanoids. I can't fly us in, or else they'll shoot me down." Lapis floats to the ground. "So anyone got any ideas." The four of them ponder what steps they should take, when Marceline begins to notice the sun is starting to set. "I got it, as a vampire, I can turn invisible, though I can only do it at night. In addition, I can transfer said invisibility over to others and we can all sneak in when the guards trade shifts."

"That might work." Skips says in agreement. "Let's find somewhere to rest and we'll wait until complete nightfall."

* * *

A couple of hours pass and the sky is now pitch black. "Okay guys grab on to me." Skips, Lapis and Tom place their hands on Marceline shoulders, "this may feel a little weird, but as long as you hold on, you'll remain invisible." Marceline closes her eyes, calming her whole body and begins to phase into nothing. She slowly spreads the invisibility to the others successfully making them invisible. "Stay close."

The invisible group carefully makes their way to the gate and stops as the guards' trade their shifts, leaving the gate open long enough for them to sneak into the kingdom. "Quick in there," Marceline says dragging the group into a small abandoned building, just before Marceline becomes visible again along with the others. "Sorry guys, transferring invisibility to others takes a lot out of me, we'll hide here for a couple of minutes then I'll turn us invisible again."

"I'll keep a lookout while you recover." Tom suggests spying out the window. Marceline finds a bench to sit on to recuperate. Lapis sits next to the vampire, "hey, are you doing okay?" Lapis asks in concern. "I don't mean to pry, but seeing the Candy Kingdom like this felt very personal, did you grow up there?"

"No, but seeing this place like this… I'm worried about… about Bonnie." Marceline answers. "Is she a friend of yours?" The blue Gem asks. "Yes, she's a very close friend." Marceline replies, "She's the ruler of the Candy Kingdom; her subjects call her Princess Bubblegum, she's a fair, brilliant and caring ruler, thought she can have an ego the size of the moon at times."

"I know what that's like." Lapis jokingly states about Peridot, Marceline chuckles a little. "Even though she can be a strict ruler at times, everything here, this isn't something that she would do. That's why I'm worried." Lapis places her hand on the vampires shoulder comforting her. Marceline lifts her head up quickly upon hearing something "Does anyone else hear that? It sounds like…"

"Hey guys get over here." Tom says to the group, "You might want to see this." Skips, Marceline and Lapis gather by the window to see several heavily armored knights on horses clopping down the street. "…horses." Marceline finishes. Three knights were in front with the remaining four behind them, two were pulling a cage holding a group of terrified candy people and other humanoid creatures, and the other two knights were pulling what appears to be a royal carriage. One of the knights in the front row pulls out a trumpet and blows into it gathering the attention of the people. "Citizens of the Candy Kingdom, the people you see within this cage are traitor to his royal majesty and are to serve as a demonstration to those who oppose the crown. To pass this judgement will be our great leader himself, Lord Lemongrab!"

* * *

"Lemongrab" Marceline says to herself dumbfounded. The carriage in the back opens with a tall yellow humanoid with a lemon shaped head clothed in dark purple royal garbs steps out and looks at the astonished crowd. "Cheer for your majesty or one-thousand years dungeon!" Lemongrab shouts in his annoyingly high-pitched voice. The crowd begins to cheer out of fear. "I take that he's someone you don't like." Tom asks the vampire, to which she responds. "He's a power mad maniac who nearly drove the Candy Kingdom into ruin, I know that anything can happen in different universes, but how the heck did that sour son of a bleep-blob get into power?"

"These traitors will suffer the same fate as their weak leader Princess Bubblegum!" The yellow candy-human shouts to the crowd and catching Marceline's attention, that Lemongrab has done something to Bonnie. "Down with the false king, Princess Bubblegum is the rightful ruler!" One of the prisoners shouts. "You will remain silent and accept your punishment, unless you swear loyalty to me and me alone!" Lemongrab aggressively responds. "What will it be?"

"To the Princess, we are forever loyal!" The prisoners all shout in defiance. "Very well prepare to face the consequences! Bring me my wand!" A knight strong box walks over to Lemongrab opening it, containing a long wooden wand with a red gem laying within the hilt. Marceline clenches her fist and tries to summon her axe, but Skips stops her. "Don't, we can't let them spot us." Skips states holding back the frustrated vampire, "I know it's hard, but we can't reveal ourselves yet." Marceline looks at the yeti and calms down.

Lemongrab takes the wand from the strongbox and waves it around causing the red gem within to glow; red energy surrounds the tip of the wand. He flicks in the direction of the prisoners cage with red lightning emerging from it and striking the prisoners, leaving a cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears, the stone statures stand where the prisoners once were. "Let this serve as a reminder to those who would defy me and my power!" The crowd shutters and bows to Lemongrab in fear. "Now, bring them to the castle, I've got some new pawns to add to my giant chessboard. Chop, chop." The knights escort the cage to the castle.

"So that's how he became ruler, he usurped the throne using magic." Marceline states angrily. "Guys, I just had a scary thought." Lapis worryingly states. "Back in the other universe we went to, Steven stated there was a 'red bolt of lightning' that struck Malachite before she emerged and attacked."

"What are you saying?" Tom asks. To which Lapis responds. "What if that wand that Lemon guy has and Malachite are connected, which could mean…"

"The Red Demon of Light" Skips finishes.

* * *

(Another Note: If there are any universe you would like me to have the Legends explore in the future, feel free to ask.)


	7. Chapter 6

(I am so sorry for the hiatus between this and the last chapter; I was focusing on school at the time with finals literally around the corner. The next chapter will be the final for this arc, (which I really enjoyed writing). Expect more to come in the future and I will be able to upload more frequently over the summer.)

* * *

"We need to get into the castle in order to know what's really going on." Marceline states, "My invisibility should be back now."

"Even if we are invisible, we can't rush in there without a plan." Tom responds. The group begins thinking to themselves; Skips snaps his fingers as he comes up with an idea. "I think I have plan."

"Let's hear it." Lapis says to the yeti. "Lemongrab said he had a 'giant chessboard' where he must obviously place his prisoners. If I had to take a guess, Marcelines friend; Princess Bubblegum, might be there, if we can get that wand, we can turn her and the prisoners back to normal and the people will follow their Princess against him."

"But how do we get said wand?" Marceline asks. "I thought you might say that, while we're invisible, once we sneak into the castle, all of us except you, will return visible, we'll search the castle, while a still invisible Marceline tails Lemongrab; once you get the opportunity, grab the wand and we'll find a way to meet up with each other."

Tom is about to open his mouth to question Skips, but is cut off by the yeti who states, "Before you say anything, I know how we'll be able to find each other." Skips takes out four small devices from his back pocket. "Stanford gave me these, he called them transmitters; I didn't think we would need them, but they might come in handy."

"Like from one of those spy movies, Steven introduced me and Peri to." Lapis says to herself taking one of the transmitters and placing it in her ear. Everyone else places the small device in each of their ears, "Ford, said to place your finger on it, in order to listen to and talk to each other," Skips tests out the device, "can you guys hear me through the transmitters?" The three others nod in approval. "Alright let's do this." Everyone grabs onto Marceline's arm and begins to transfer her invisibility to them.

* * *

The invisible team carefully follows behind the knights to the castle; they stop by the front gates, where two guards are inspecting the cage. "Alright you're clear, head on in." The candy guards instruct, the gate opens and the four of them quickly make their way inside the castle. They find a place inside the castle to hide before Marceline makes them all visible again. "Alright we're in, so where should we start?" Tom asks. "Well from what I can tell, this castle still looks very much like the one back home." Marceline states, "and if that's the case, then I should know where all the rooms and hall ways lead."

"Alright, gives us some directions." Lapis says quickly. Marceline looks around each of the halls. "If memory serves, this hall leads to the dungeon," pointing at an opening left of her, "this one leads to the armory," pointing to an opening right, "and this one to the throne room," the vampire states, pointing to an opening right behind Skips. "If I were a betting girl, I would say the wand would probably be in the throne room. Lemongrab is someone who would keep that kind of power close to him." Marceline states, "and knowing the kind of person he is, something tells me that he would have his 'giant chessboard' in the dungeon."

"Here is the plan." Marceline says to the others. "My invisibility lasts longer and is less stressful if I just use it on myself, so I will sneak into the throne room while invisible and grab the wand. Lapis and Tom, you two will search the dungeon, if you find Bonnie down there let me know."

"Got it," Tom says while Lapis gives thumbs up in agreement. "Skips, you deal with the armory, we'll need to take care of the weapons, so the guards can't use them if something goes wrong, and we might be able to use them as well if the worst were to happen." Skips nods in agreement. "Alright then, I'll see you guys soon." Marceline quickly says before turning herself invisible again.

* * *

Skips makes his way down the hall to the armory, carefully avoiding the guards. A small patrol passes by, but he quickly hides behind some barrels and they do not notice the yeti. Once they passed, he makes his way further to the armory; he turns his head behind the corner and notices two guards by the door. Skips finds an empty suit of armor standing next to him, he takes the helmet and throws it, catching the guards attention. "What was that?" One of the guards asks. "Let check it out." The guards march to where the sound came from, where a patiently waiting Skips knocks them out with strong hits to their heads. He hides the unconscious guards behind some nearby barrels and makes his way into the armory. Inside the armory, Skips finds an abundance of weapons and armor, from classic swords and shields, to more advanced energy based weapons. The yeti bars the door behind him and searches for anything he can use.

* * *

Down in the dungeon, Lapis and Tom, who is using a small bit of his flame powers to light up room, sneak around to look for Marceline's friend. The two of them pass multiple cells, some contained stone-incased prisoners, and others contain what appear to be skeletons. "I've seen plenty of creepy stuff." Tom says, "But so far, this takes the cake."

"Preaching to choir" Lapis responds in agreement. The two of them travel further into the dungeon and eventually find what they were looking for. "That is one big chessboard." The blue gem says in surprise. The two of them head to the giant chessboard and looks at all of the "pawns" in place, hundreds of candy-people turned to stone by a tyrant. "I stand corrected. This takes the cake." Tom states, the young demon gulps, slightly unnerved by all of this. The two of them quickly begin searching for Princess Bubblegum, hoping to find her and leave the dungeon as soon as possible.

* * *

An invisible Marceline quickly makes her way to the royal chambers, trying not to draw too much attention. Marceline then spots Lemongrab opening the door to the royal chambers, and he has the wand on him. The candy-person opens the door to the room and Marceline quickly rushes in before he closes it. The corrupt ruler sets his wand down on a red pillow sitting on a dresser next to his bed, before he falls asleep in it. Marceline quickly makes her way to the dresser and carefully reaches for the wand, not trying to disturb Lemongrab. "Hello…" Marceline freezes believing he has discovered her. The vampire turns and sees Lemongrab talking in his sleep; however, what he was saying slightly worried her.

"It is I… yes… yes... I am in your debt… you did put me into power after all… I'll still honor out agreement… yes… my kingdom will fight for you… thank you… yes… thank you again… farewell… bye."

Marceline quickly grabs the wand and opens door to leave, but as soon as she leaves, Lemongrab wakes up and he immediately notices his wand is gone. "Someone has stolen my wand!" Lemongrab screeches. "Not good." Marceline says to herself avoiding the rushing group of guards. Marceline presses the com device in her ear, to try to contact the others. "Guys, I got the wand, but stirred up the castle in the process. Where are you?"

"I'm in the armory." Skips responds through the device. "I have it barricaded, so not many of the guards have weapons on hand."

"Tom and I are in the dungeon." Lapis informs, "We're still searching for your friend, but we have some guards coming down to investigate."

"Go get them Marceline; I've got the armory covered." Skips orders the vampire, who responds in agreement. Marceline makes her way to the dungeon to aid Tom and Lapis, hoping to find Bonnie with them as well.

* * *

Down in the dungeon, Lapis and Tom are hiding from several on the prowl guards. The two of them hide behind the statues waiting for the guards to leave. One of the guards searches the behind a row of stone prisoners, and finds Lapis behind one of them. "What the…" Before the guard could respond, the blue Gem shapeshifts her water wings into a giant water fist and uppercuts the guard, but reveals her to others. "Seize her!" One of the guards orders as the others charge at her, but before they could get close enough, the guards blasted back by a ball of fire. Tom steps out of his hiding place preparing to fight alongside Lapis. "Let's get this party started."

"Get them." The guards charge at the two of them, Lapis takes to the air, grabbing guards, one at a time and dropping them on the ground, immobilizing them. "Have a nice flight, and see you next fall."

"Puns, really," Tom asks the blue gem. "Oh don't pretend they weren't funny." Lapis responds disposing of another guard. Tom uses his fire to keep the guards at a distance, and uses his demonic strength to knock the guards out. However, there are still too many guards for them to handle. A guard charges at Tom with two swords in each hand, but then collapses. Marceline reveals herself from her invisibility and knocks out three more guards with her axe that tried attacking her from behind. "You two okay?" Marceline asks her two comrades. "Glad you can make it." Tom states. Marceline stands next to Tom and Lapis ready to take on the rest of the guards, but stop upon hearing an electric like sound. "What's that?" Marceline asks. Suddenly all the remaining guards fall unconscious from an energy blast, standing behind them is Skips wearing some plate armor, armed with an energy rifle and two swords at his side, with a bag containing more weapons slung over his shoulder.

"Skips!" The three of them all say in unison. "Sorry I'm late, wasn't sure if this thing would work." The yeti apologizes. "Glad you're here man, I got the wand from Lemongrab," Marceline states. "Now we need to figure out how it wor…" Marceline is cutoff by a giant fist that punches through the dungeon, startling everyone. "Uh oh," Marceline gulps. "What was that?" Lapis asks in shock. Two massive hand enter the recently made hole and makes it larger revealing a building sized gumball machine. "Lemongrab activated the Guardian! Is he nuts?" Marceline turns to Skips and gives him, "Find out how it works, I'll deal with the Guardian."

"How, that thing is huge!" Tom shouts. "I've got another trick up my sleeve." Marceline responds flying through the hole to confront the Guardian; the vampire curls herself into a ball and surrounds herself in a black mist, transforming into a giant bat-like monster roughly the Guardians size, surprising everyone except Skips, who has seen this kind of thing before.


	8. Chapter 7

(Note: The final part to this arc. I enjoyed writing this arc and hope you guys enjoyed reading it.)

* * *

The monstrous bat tackles the Guardian, knocking it to the ground with an earthshaking slam. Marceline screeches at the giant gumball machine, ready for a fight. The Guardian gets up and shakes its head before looking at the giant bat; it gets into a fighting position and charges at her. Marceline grapples with the Guardian doing everything in her power to keep it away from the castle and her team. She sprouts wings and takes the giant machine into the air with her; she spins it around then throws it, causing it to crash outside of the Kingdom, hoping this will keep the civilians safe as well.

* * *

"Did you know that she could do that?" Tom asks both Skips and Lapis, still surprised by what he witnessed. "You're not the only one buddy," Lapis replies, who is just as surprised. "I didn't see that coming."

"Focus you two," Skips orders. "We need to figure out how this thing works," the yeti states still holding onto the wand examining it to learn how to operate it. "How about waving it around until something happens." Tom suggests. Skips looks at the demon. "We don't know what this wand is capable of," he states. "Doing that could make things worse, or blow us up. Or maybe do both." Suddenly, they hear footsteps in the distance. "This way, they're down here." One of the candy guards shouts, as a small group makes their way down. "We won't be able to do anything if we don't deal with them first." Lapis pitches in about the oncoming soldiers. Skips takes the wand, "You two keep them busy, I'll figure out how this works." As the guards get closer, Lapis summons her water wings and Tom ignites the fire in his hands. "Let's roast some marshmallows."

"Really, that's the best you could come up with." Lapis says with a deadpan expression.

* * *

Outside of the Kingdom, the battle between the two giants continues; the Guardian punches Marceline in the gut forcing her back. "I am not going down to you." The giant bat states as she charges at the Guardian once more, she tackles it to the ground and punches its face several times, before it throws her off and she slams into nearby woods, hurting her a bit, but she gets up and shrugs off the pain. The Guardian blasts a beam of energy at the vampire knocking her back even further, burning her sensitive flesh. She lets out a battle cry as she flies at break-neck speed to the giant gumball machine.

* * *

Lapis grabs two of the assaulting soldiers with giant water-hands shapeshifted from her wings, and throws slams them on the wall knocking them out. Tom continues to hurl balls of fires at the soldiers forcing them to back off. However, their numbers just keep growing; soon the Gem and the Demon will not be able to hold them off for much longer. "Any luck with that wand Skips?" Tom asks the yeti. "I think I got it." Skips states, as he is finally able to make the red stone within the wand glow, and have bright red electricity surround it. "Let's see if this works." Skips takes a deep breath and waves the wand around causing the stone to glow even brighter, he points the wand at the statues of the prisoners, then a red light emits from the wand that engulfs the whole dungeon.

The light fades, and the prisoners return to normal, gasping for air. "We're alive," one of the prisoners' states joyously free from his stone prison. All of the prisoners begin cheering, for their freedom returned. One of the prisoners notices Skips holding the wand. "Thank you for helping us." The prisoner states gratuitously. "You're welcome, now we need your help," the yeti states. "Is there someone here named Bonnibel Bubblegum?"

"Right here, I'm Bonnibel!" A tall, pink-skinned woman with long, flowing pink hair states as she steps forward. "A friend of yours is in danger, we need your help."

"Alright," the princess answers. "Let's get some weapons first."

"No problem." Lapis states knocking out two more guards, she uses her water wings to grab their weapons and tosses them to the prisoners, who catch them. Now that they have weapons, they charge to aid her and Tom against the soldiers, "Charge!"

* * *

Marceline continues to battle against the Guardian, but as she gets even more exhausted, she is unable to block the Guardians attacks. The giant gumball machine eventually uppercuts the vampire knocking her down. The Guardian charges its blast for one last attack that will destroy Marceline. Suddenly, the Guardian just stops moving, Marceline looked up and realizes that the giant machine was deactivated the only one who can neutralize the Guardian is Candy-Kingdom royalty. "They did it." Marceline smiles to herself realizing Skips and the others have found Princess Bubblegum.

* * *

Tom, Skips and Lapis aid the escaped, armed prisoners, in retaking the castle, they storm up every tower, every room, up and down each of the stone stairwells. Knocking guards aside that stood in their way, within a few minutes, the battle was over. They reclaimed the Candy-Kingdom, though they could not find Lemongrab anywhere.

Marceline flies into the castle, where her team greets her. "Hey guys, we did it."

"You got that right." Tom states giving the vampire a fist bump, which she accepts. Marceline looks over Tom's shoulder and sees Bonnie waiting for her. Marceline flies over to the candy-princess and gives her a hug. "Thank Gob you're alright."

"Missed you too Marcie." Bonnie says hugging the vampire. "Your yeti friend explained to me what happened, and that you're all from different universes, within the multiverse. I have to say, that is amazing. And my land was one of infinite, you didn't have to, but you saved my kingdom."

"Of course you big nerd." Marceline tells the princess. "It's still the Candy-Kingdom no matter what."

"If there is anything we could do to repay you for this." Bonnie states, Marceline then quickly answers why they were here in the first place. "Our ship, the one that allows us to jump multiverses, needs some repair and we were wondering if you have anything that could help out with that?"

"Consider it done." Bonnie says to her friend. "I'll send some of my engineers with you, for now I need to stay here and find where that snake Lemongrab is hiding. He's not getting away without punishment."

"Then I guess this is goodbye, for now." Marceline states, as she and the princess give each other a hug, before departing.

* * *

The four of them head back to the ship, with the engineers, where both Ford and Peridot greet them. "Hey guys!" Peridot shouts seeing her friends again. "Hey Peri, we found some help." Lapis shouts greeting the small green gem. Ford steps forward, "So these are the people that are going to help I take it?" Ford asks the group. "That's right." Marceline answers the older man's question. Ford tells the engineers what he needs help with and gives them directions around the ship, with luck the ship should be up and able within an hour and should not crash a third time.

The team then tells Ford and Peridot what happened in the Candy-Kingdom, about Lemongrab and his wand. "We still have it here." Skips states, still with the weapon in his possession, "I figure that we should study it and find out what it is exactly, and who we are up against."

"I agree." Ford nods in agreement. Then one of the engineers arrives before the group, informing them that the engines are at one hundred percent and ready to make another jump.

The team heads to the control room and strap themselves in prepared to jump to their next adventure.

* * *

A fleeing Lemongrab makes his way to a secret, underground tunnel where he hides from the angry candy people. He looks around but then notices everything around him turn black and white, with time stopping for everything except him. "No." The cowardly man says to himself, knowing what is coming for him.

"You've failed me!" An ominous voice echoes throughout. "I shared with you my power, and you lost it to some B grade 'heroes'"

"Master, please forgive me." The cowardly man begs, afraid for his life. Suddenly, a large, glowing, humanoid red monster, taller than an average human, with bright yellow eyes, and red electricity surrounding its whole body, appears before him. The monster grabs Lemongrab by his neck. "No!" the creature answers, before turning the candy-human to stone and smashing him to rubble. "I guess it's time these 'heroes' know who they are dealing with


End file.
